Pokemon: Little Red Riding Hood
by darkchibi-chan
Summary: Everyone is playing on stage. Entertaining the students that wished to be Pokemon masters like them. Everything should be running smoothly, but Gold just won't shut up, and the others don't seem that pleased with their roles. - Green/Red Silver/Gold


**Declaimer: No Syaorancest. I know, shocking, isn't it? Pokemon for once. Obviously don't own it either.**

**Pairings: Green/Red Silver/Gold Ruby/Sapphire, and more later on (Maybe)**

* * *

People shushed and cursed at one another to be quiet, eagerly watching the curtains being parted open after a ten minute wait of the crew being ready. They all huddled in their seats, trying to get comfortable in the cheap chairs that couldn't even rival the comfort of a normal chair at anyone's home, and munched on a few snacks that the teachers allowed them to have, after a large amounts of students protested about it.

"_Once upon a time, a looong time ago, The cozy cottage nestled near a forest, filled with sweet smelling flow_- Oh good lord, do I seriously have to read this sh- Ow! The hell Crystal! That hu- Ow!"

The people in the audience snickered and laughed, while a few others were wondering if this was part of the play they we're informed of. This was...Kid friendly...Right...?

"Oh my god!", The narrator's voice screeched out in pain, causing a few to wince at the volume of the voice increase, "My ball sacks! The pain!"

Nope. Not Kid Friendly at all. Well, it was a good thing there was no children present here, and that this play was taken place in a high school for all the unlucky teenagers who's mothers and fathers did not approve of them dropping out of school to go on silly adventures at the tender age of ten. Oh how they all cursed and envied for those who were able to venture out in the wild, and become legend.

After a few extra minutes of waiting, and hearing the screams and loud shrills of pain, someone by Crystal being called a Man Killer, The Narrator continued on with the play. With the exception of his voice sounding a few octaves higher than before.

"_T-the cozy cottage nestled near a forest, filled with sweet smelling flowers and friendly animals, and some that were not so friendly. In the c-cottage_ - Oh my GOD this hurts...!- _there lived a mother..._

In the cottage that was shown on stage, a woman - Which was actually a male forced in female attire, looking very displeased - looking out the window with a peaceful expression on her face. - In other words, annoyed, as loud boastful laughter could be heard from a lively girl with fangs, kicking her legs as she clutched her stomach in pain-

_" ...And a little girl, who always wore red cape with a hood_."

The audience glanced at the other side of the stage as the little girl walked into view. Her red cape was blowing in the wind, clutching a hand made basket filled with some freshly picked oranges. Half of the crowd, recognizing the person on stage instantly, busted out laughing.

"Oh My God! Red's in drag!", another loud voice echoed and boomed out, more laughter being heard.

"Dude, I bet you fifty bucks Green is the wolf!"

"I'M SO GLAD GRANDMOTHER MADE THIS COZY CAPE FOR ME", The little girl's voice boomed in the theater, making everyone clutch their ears in pain. They all heard a mad cackle from the Narrator shortly after.

"Shut the hell up, and watch the play! My balls got kicked because of this damn thing, now shut up!"

The little"girl"just resumed standing on the stage, looking bored and not at all bothered, waiting for this to be over with soon.

_"The little girl wore the cape everywhere. So, everyone, even her mother, called her..."_

The "Mother", sighed, and walked further closer to the window, peeking her head out and putting on a dazzling smiling for all people to see. The Mother had to be perfect after all, and frowning all the time caused wrinkles! Wrinkles couldn't be on this flawless face!

The fanged teeth girl snickered shortly after.

"Little Red riding hoood~", The mother chimed out beautifully for her daughter.

Said "Girl", glanced at the mother's direction, "Coming Mother", Red riding hood called back, her voice monotone as ever as she walked walked back inside their cottage.

"Your grandmother's not feeling well. I've packed a basket with fruit, and cake, and some honey! Would you like to take it to her?", the mother smiled at her daughter lovingly, earning a small twitch at the eye from Little Red, and pulled out a hand made basket which contained the goodies for the sick grandmother to show the small "girl".

The girl glanced at the basket with much disinterest, not even bothering to pull out an act, unlike the other male that was forced in a dress as well.

"Oh _yes_ mother", she said flatly, earning a few people in the audience to laugh a little nervously.

Little Red's mother cleared her throat as well, "Urm...Good. Your visits always cheer her up."

Little Red simply took the basket out of her mother's hand gave her the orange filled one as a replacement, walked out the door, and quickly went outside without another word. The mother quickly followed, and went after her, obviously needed to inform her eager daughter.

"B-but be careful!", the mother's voice cleared her throat again, not doubt because of the other male's behavior, but quickly recovered, putting on a small stern expression on her face, like any mother would, "Stay on the path going through the forest, and don't dawdle along the way!"

"I won't mother", The girl replied tonelessly, her back still turned as she resumed walking further and further away from the cottage.

"Good byyye~Grandmother's expecting you! And don't talk to strangers!"

Little Red, unsurprisingly, gave no reply back, to far away from her mother to hear her warning.

The lights on staged dimmed slightly for a moment so that they could change sets quickly.

"Ow! That was my foot! Watch it!"

"Oh shut up! Like I can see in the damn dark!"

The audience waited for a good ten minutes for the crew to stop bantering, and finish the set. They sighed in relief as the lights turned brighter again, the scene entirely different from before.

"Mnhmh...To Grandmother's house...la. la. la. Grandmother's house... Through the trees...", Little Red hummed out dully, walking in the forest as she held the basket tightly in her hands, her red cape flowing as she moved.

The Narrator's voice returned, who sounded back to normal, and no longer speaking a few octaves higher.

_"As Little Red Riding Hood skipped along the path, she didn't notice she was being stalked and about to get jum- _Okay! Okay!_-She didn't that someone was watching her, hunting."_

A shadow loomed over one of the trees, and peaked it's head out to watch the "girl", listening to her hum and sing to herself, slowly revealing itself to the crowd.

"HAH! You owe me fifty bucks!"

"I _knew_ it!"

Little Red heard a rustle of leafs, and turned, giving out a fake shocked gasp.

The one following her, was a wolf. He grinned at her, his fangs showing between his lips as he talked out in a smooth cunning voice, "Good _morning_ little girl. Where are you going on this fine day?"

"Dude...Even in a play, he sounds like a creeper..", some one in the crowd whispered and laughed to the other person in the next seat.

"G-grandmother's", the small girl blandly answered, clutching the basket tighter in her hands, "I-I'm going to visit Grandmother's."

"_Grandmother, _Ah, yeees, where might she live?", the wolf licked his lips in hunger, eying the girl with greedy eyes, and snickered to himself, looking amused, but staying in character.

"Uh. There the forest."

"On the other side of the forest? Ah, hahahaha~ A long way off for a little girl with a heavy basket", he purred out, his voice deep, showing his teeth.

" Y..Yes. She's not feeling well, so I'm giving her a treat. And i mustn't talk to you anymore. Your not my friend."

The wolf only grinned wider, and glanced at the flowers on the ground below him "A pity. Why, all these flowers are just waiting to be picked. It'd cheer your poor grandmother, stuck inside on such a lovely day..."

"Tch.", Little Red snorted for a moment, before quickly covering it up, "No. Mother said I must not dawdle along the way,", she informed with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Picking flowers is not dawdling. Why there right next to the path."

If one didn't blink, one could have _sworn_ they saw the little girl roll her eyes, and show great distaste to the wolf with a small glare, only for it to be gone a second later, replaced with the same expressionless face as before. The wolf snickered again.

"Weeell, perhaps your right. I'll pick just a few.", She walked over to the flowers, and started to pick some flowers out of the ground.

"Raaaape! Raaape! OW! Keh! Let me have some fun dammit! Ngh..._As soon as Red Riding Hood began to pick flowers, the wicked wolf scooted...scurried..? I cant read that part! Oh whatever, he went off into the forest, past a wood cutter- _Hiii Silveeeeeer! Ow! Dammit Crystal, I'm spicing up this gig! Chill!-"

The wolf rolled his eyes, tempted to tell the Narrator to stuff it, but had second thoughts, not wanting to get side tracked from the play. There was enough of that already. He gave a quick look at his Little Red, despite that not being in the script, getting a nice view for a few seconds before crimson eyes glowered at him, and retreated off, going back in character for his own sake as he passed the wood cutter.

The man paused from chopping , noticing at the corning of his eye the sneaky wolf, "I wonder where that crafty fellow is off to in such a hurry...", He mumbled, watching the wolf sneak out in the forest, "I bet he's up to noooo good...

"Hell no he isn't! OW! Okay! Okay! Spare me, oh mighty- GOD DAMMIT!"

The scene faded to darkness, before it relight once more. This time only the wolf was on stage, walking down a grassy path, and licking his lips, "Hohoooo~ Silly old woman sick in bed, waiting for company with her door open I bet...HA!"

It wasn't long until a small cottage came into the wolf's view, his smile widening that revealed those pearly fangs of his, "Oh, there's the little old grandmother's house now~"

The wolf walked over to the door, examining the cottage for a moment, before he reached over and started to knock on the door.

"Who's there"? , a shrill high pitched voice resound through the door, making the wolf cringe slightly for a moment, before getting back into character, his famous grin once more returning to his lips before he cleared his throat.

"Ahem...It is I", The wolf lied, his voice high a shrill, sounding almost just like Little Red's, "Your little grandchild."

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of updates. I really am. I've been stuck with massive writer's block. Hell, I couldn't even finish this story right here. It's been difficult, and I don't want to force myself to write, otherwise, it would just turn out like crap.**

**Anyway, I wrote this QUITE awhile ago. Like, last year. I nearly forgotten this actually, so your lucky, because it was going to be removed in eight days. I'm not sure why I wrote this...I was hyped up on candy, and back then, me and my friend were chatting about Pokemon, and she got me hooked on it.  
**

**I'll write a fic for the person who guesses who plays as who. I made it obvious, but you would have to know their character. **

**Who should be the grandmother? I had decided before, but that was a year ago, and I've completely forgotten. I'm not sure when I'll update again. Writing just comes up randomly in me, depending on my moods.  
**

**Again, I'm sorry I've had you all wait for so long, and I'm sorry that this isn't my usual Syaorancest. I'll try and update my other stories as soon as I can.  
**


End file.
